You Deserve Better
by Shipper 2004
Summary: When Chloe comes home from a bad date with Chicago, Beca finally gathers up enough courage to finally act on the feelings she has for her best friend.


_AN: Hey guys! I'm sorry it's been so long! I have been really busy, especially with school starting up again and it's been hard for me to find time for me to write lately… I probably won't be posting as often as I did in the past, but I'll still try to write and upload stuff for you guys!_

 _This oneshot is super cliche because I couldn't really think of many ideas, but I hope you guys enjoy! And as always if you guys have a prompt request feel free to PM me!_

 _If you enjoy this story please review and feel free to check out my other ones!_

 _Thank you!_

It was Friday night, which is Chicago and Chloe's date night. That also means that it's Beca's 'stay at home and drown herself in alcohol' night. With Chloe out with Chicago, and Amy sleeping with only god knows who, Beca knew she would be home alone tonight. After a long day of sitting in the studio, frustrated with her upcoming album, she did enjoy the thought of staying in but hated being holed up in their tiny Brooklyn apartment without her roommates, especially Chloe.

After work, the brunette drove to Panera, her favorite place to grab a quick bite to eat, and then headed home. A few blocks from the apartment, she got a text from Chloe:

 _ **Chicago picked me up for our date right after class so I'm not gonna be at the apartment when you get home, I'll see you tonight though! Don't drink all of the wine!**_

Beca parked her car in the garage under their apartment complex and replied with a smirk.

 _ **Don't worry, you can buy another bottle on Sunday… this is your week to do the grocery shopping after all ;)**_

As soon as she was in the apartment, Beca laid out the food on the kitchen table, grabbed a fork, and dug into the meal. Once there was nothing left on her plate, she washed the dishes, grabbed her laptop out of her bag, and sat back down to finish going through her emails. Most of them were from Theo either talking about work or trying to flirt with her. Too bad he can't seem to figure out that Beca has her eyes on someone else.

At around 8:30, Beca heard a key turn in the lock. Chloe entered the apartment, closed the door behind her, and immediately flopped onto the bed that the two of them shared.

"Bad date, huh? Was there was a piece of hair in your lasagna or something?" Beca asked sarcastically from her spot in the kitchen.

"Chicago ended things tonight." Chloe murmured into the pillow she was laying on.

"What?" Beca shouted in astonishment. "Why?" She went over to their bed and flipped Chloe over so she could question her about what Chicago did. Beca wanted to know the whole story before she drove to Chicago's house to beat the shit out of him.

"He drove me to that pizza place I love and everything was going great, he even ordered a pizza with my favorite toppings."

"Spinach and broccoli? I still don't know how you can like that shit, especially on a perfectly good slice of pizza." Beca interjected. "Sorry, continue."

"But once we walked outside his mood kind of changed." Chloe began.

"And then what?"

"He broke up with me, duh." Chloe retorted.

"Well yeah, but what did he say, did he give you a reason at least?" Beca asked.

"He said that he had a great time with me during the USO tour, and at first things seemed great whenever he would visit, but after a taking me out a few times it just seemed like an 'obligation to visit me' and both of us were 'too busy for each other.'" Chloe paused to sigh. "His whole speech was just his way of telling me that he didn't care about me anymore and never wanted to make time for me."

"He's a douchebag who never deserved you, Chlo." Beca assured. Chloe sat up and leaned her head on Beca's shoulder.

"I thought he liked me, I thought I found a decent guy this time." The redhead muttered more to herself the girl next to her.

"Hey, look at me." The brunette said. Chloe lifted her head and looked into Beca's deep blue eyes. "One day, someone will love you the way you deserve to be loved and you won't have to fight for it, and that person sure as hell wasn't Chicago. He wasn't a good guy and he never treated you right, Chlo. " Beca ran her hands through her hair and got up. She began to pace back and forth in front of their bed, debating whether or not she should finally tell Chloe how she felt.

"You deserve so much more than the shitty way he treated you, dude. You're amazing, honestly. I can't even count how many reasons there are for someone to love you." Beca paused to sit back down on the bed. "You're caring, kind, smart, funny, and let's not even start with your looks." Chloe giggled at that comment. "You're flawless, the perfect height, your hair is beautiful and fiery red, your smile can light up an entire room," The redhead's smile grew more and more with every feature Beca listed. "And your eyes, god your eyes. They're the first thing I ever noticed about you. They always have this constant sparkle no matter what mood you're in. I can get lost in them."

Beca pauses while looking into Chloe's crystal eyes to prove her point, which makes her best friend giggle even more.

"Anyone who can't see how flawless you are is surely an idiot, Chlo. And Chicago is an even bigger idiot for letting you go." Beca smiled and tucked a stray piece of flaming hair behind Chloe's ear.

Chloe looked down at her hands and fiddled with the ring around her thumb. "You're just saying this to make me feel better."

"I'm saying this because I'm not one of those idiots." The brunette said matter-of-factly, she wasn't holding anything back now. She put her index finger under Chloe's chin so their eyes could meet.

The redhead looked at her Beca with tears in her eyes and smiled. "Was this whole speech just your way of getting into my pants then, Mitchell?"

"Just shut up and kiss me, Beale." Beca smirked as she cupped Chloe's cheek with her palm and brought her in for a long, passionate kiss.

 _AN: I hope you guys liked this, even though it was super rushed and basic lol. I just wanted to get something out to you guys so you knew I didn't quit writing…_

 _Please review and check out my other stories if you liked this one! Thanks!_


End file.
